I Hate This Part
by jzazy
Summary: Songfic! I hate this part by pussy cat dolls. Max N Fang get into their worst fight yet, its too much. Its time 2 break up, but they hate this part. can they do it? TWOSHOT! WORTH UR TIME! REAL SHORT ANYWAYS!
1. Chapter 1I HATE THIS PART

_**HEY PEOPLE! NEW STORY! ITS A SONGFIC, I LOVE THIS SONG, N I WAS LIKE, HEY I HAVENT WROTE A TRAGEDY ABOUT MAXIMUM RIDE (N YES IM CALLING THIS A TRAGEDY BCUZ THEY WANT 2 BREAK UP!) SO I WROTE IT! ITS SHORT, BUT I LIKED DA SONG, REVIEW! **_

_**I MAY WRITE MORE IF REQUESTED, BUT IF NOT, YOU'LL HAVE 2 IMAGINE THE REST....**_

_**OK SO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! HAPPY READING!  
**_

* * *

**Max's Pov**

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over do_

_It's cold outside but between us..._

_**Fang and I had left the hotel we were staying at with the flock, it was December, and snowing, and we weren't talking. Well talking isn't really Fang's thing, but we're still not talking…like at all yet.**_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_**We'd just had our biggest fight, I think someone was going to have to leave….again. we've been fighting so much, and I think we just have to break up, its what's best, but no one wants to break up. But it has to be done. **_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_**I thought we'd be able to get through it all, but I guess not.**_

_All we do is linger_

_**We don't want to break up, but its what's best.**_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_**There's no point to keep trying, its not gonna work anymore.**_

_All that's left is good-bye_

_**It sucks to have to say goodbye, but its gotta be done.**_

_To find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_**I hate having to say good bye, but I can't find anything else to do.**_

_Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene_

_**Everyday it's a fight, everyday we have to make up for the flock's sake, but I'm not sure we're really**__**accepting apologizes now.**_

_Seems we're bound by the loss of the civility_

_Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep_

_But will you sleep once I tell you..._

_**Will he even stay after I tell him we have to break up?**_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_**Its beating so fast with anticipation, I don't want to have to do this.**_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left is good-bye_

_To find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_**I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to keep hurting everyone else.**_

_I hate this part right here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like northing's wrong _

_**He doesn't want to worry the flock.**_

_But there is no more time for lies_

_'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_**It's the end, we can't help it anymore.**_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left is good-bye_

_To find a way that I can tell you_

_That I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it_

_**I have to do this, it's what's best, even if it hurts.**_

_I hate this part right here_

_And I just can't take these tears_

_I hate this part right here_

"Fang, we have to talk."

"I hate this part."

"I do too; I hate this part right here."

* * *

**_OMG I HATE THAT PART! IM GONNA CRY! OK LOL I GOT CARRIED AWAY! I JUST NEVER WANT 2 RUIN FAXNESS, BUT I THINK DIS COULD HAPPEN, OK SO REVIEW! I LIKED DA SONG, WHICH IS Y I WROTE IT! I HAVE MORE SONGFICS COMIN UR WAY, SO READ WEN THEY'RE UP PLZ! PLEASE REVEIW! I'D LIKE 2 HEAR PPL'S OPNION, N DO YOU WANT MORE? IF NOT, YOU'LL HAVE 2 IMAGINE WAT HAPPENS NEXT! OK WELL BY NOW! FLAMES ACEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!_**

**_HAPPY READIN, N THNX 4 READING!_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE!_**

**_~JZAZY~  
_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 TRIED 2 LET GO

_**HEY PEOPLE I WANT 2 DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY 2 MY 3 (ONLY REVIEWRS!) THANK YOU VERY MUCH 4 REVIWING! I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART. (IN A NON-CREEPY WAY) {**_RandomCUZISIDSOluver, bellafan123, AND bella cullen55}

_**HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPY 4 U GUYS!(OR GIRLS?) I TRIED 2 U USE UR IDEAS, N IN CASE I DIDNT MENTION, I HATE THIS PART IS BY THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS. N DA SONG IN HERE IS BY ME! JZAZY, WELL MY REAL NAME IS JAZMIN ..... LOL OK WELL ANYWAYS, READ N PLZ REVIEW! I REALLY APRECIATE REVIEWS! THNX 4 READING! HAPPY READING!**_

_**FLAMES R ACCPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**_

* * *

**[FLASHBACK] (BEFORE THE FIGHT!)  
**

"Fang, please hurry up and get dressed! We're leaving already!"

"Do we have to keep going? Nobody's tried to kill us in weeks! Why do you have to keep us moving? Let us be and stay in one place for a while. And stop ruining our lives! We only had to be on the move for danger, but I don't see any danger!"

"Oh, so you're gonna wait for them to kill you to decide to move on?"

"Nobody's killing us Max! I just wish you'd understand that!"

"Well I'm sorry that you don't like me worrying about your life. But if you don't like it, fine you can go screw yourself you ungrateful kid!"

"Whatever Max!"

"Ugh! Why don't you just…just leave me alone!"

"Fine! I can't stand it when your get in your moods anyways!"

"My moods?"

"Yes Max, your moods! You get on everyone's nerves! But no one says anything, cause we're nice, but I'm done putting up with your crap!"

"Oh so I'm the one with crap now! Fang just shut the hell up!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you're being stupid, and you'll worry the rest of the flock!"

"I don't care, we can't keep pretending like nothing's wrong! We've tried to avoid this, but its come to this. We can't avoid this and you know it!"

"Whatever! You're just looking for a reason to fight!"

"Me? Ugh, honestly Max, just shut up! This is stupid!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No! I said our arguing is stupid! But now I'm really doubting about not calling you stupid!"

"You know what Fang?"

"What?"

"Let's go, we can't sort this out here."  
**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Max, its unavoidable, we've been fighting over the stupidest stuff! I think its time for one of us to go. You need to protect the flock. I'll go."

"Fang, I don't want it to end like this, but-"

"But, we can't find any other solution. Its okay, just stay with them, and protect them. That's all I ask."

"I will." I said nodding quietly.

Fang stopped the car, he got out, I looked up, he took off his coat, and held it in his arm, he snapped out his wings, he gave me a sad glance, then took off.

"God I hate this part! If we're really supposed to break up, why do I feel so miserable now that he's gone? I though that would make things better?!"

Because, we've been fighting over stupid stuff, he can't leave. I snapped off my jacket, and jerked out the car, and took a running start, then jumped into the sky.

"Fang!" I called, I used my super speed to catch up with him. He looked back confused.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"You can't leave!"

"What? I thought this is what we needed?"

"No, what we need is each other, I can't live without you, I'd be miserable. I'm sorry, we've just been fighting over the stupidest stuff. And we shouldn't have said the things we said. I'm really sorry. Please don't go Fang."

"I'm sorry too Max."

We landed, and hugged, then we got back in the car. Fang turned on the radio, I looked at him at the end. This was freaky. It was exactly our thoughts. We got back to the flock after wards, but that song never left my mind, and whenever we got in a fight, I'd remember it, and cool down.

_I tried to let you go today_

_Figured out, it was too hard to do_

_Realized that I love and need you_

_I can't believe we were so stupid_

_Thought we were doing what's best_

_But that only hurt us the most_

_Fighting over stupid stuff_

_And today we thought we'd had enough_

_Well I love you, even if you might be crazy and annoying_

_I still want you near, because you're strong and outgoing_

_I need you in my life_

_I need you to survive_

_And I need you to be happy_

_I can't live without you_

_And I don't ever want to let you go_

_Because we're driving slow_

_Through the snow, on 5__th__ avenue_

_Holding hands, happy once again_

_Cause I got back my best friend_

_I tried to let you go today_

_Figured out, it was too hard to do_

_Realized that I love and need you_

_I can't believe we were so stupid_

_Thought we were doing what's best_

_But that only hurt us the most_

_Fighting over stupid stuff_

_But it's been enough_

_Let's get back to our life_

_Fighting the world_

_I'll listen to you, and you'll support me_

_We'll accomplish all our dreams_

_But it'll be together, cause its too hard to let you go_

_Cause I realized today, _

_You're crazy, weird, stupid, funny, and annoying,_

_But I still love you though_

* * *

_**OKAY, SO WAT DID U THINK? I COULDNT RUIN THE FAXNESS! I ALMOST PUT THIS STORY IN A TRAGEDY GENRE, CUZ OF DA 1ST CHAPPY, OK SO PLZ REVIEW! I'LL THANK U INFINETLY IF U REVIEW!**_

_**FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! HAPPY READING!  
**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**_

_**~JZAZY~  
**_


End file.
